


Barriers

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connorline, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fire, Forgiveness, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Assassin's Creed III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a journey from the States up to New France, Aveline gets to know a little more about Connor and his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

“How does the frontier compare to the bayou?”

“It’s actually not that different… apart from it being much dryer. And having less of a stench.” Aveline joked as Connor handed back her bowl after filling it with freshly made soup.

They had been traveling for nearly three days total and were close to reaching the border between America and the northern British colonies. However, the two assassins had much farther to go before they reached their real destination. The only breaks they could afford to take had to be at night and off the main roads. Though setting up camp was always the easiest part. Aveline started a fire while Connor made them food and when morning came; they quickly packed up and got back on the trail, leaving no trace behind.

Aveline finished her soup and watched as Connor took another look at the map. He furrowed his brow and stared down carefully, as if he was in deep thought. She waited for him to speak before he sat down beside her and showed her the map. “We could continue on the trail we are on now…” Connor began, tracing his fingertip along the parchment. “But I have found another path that will get us to the border in less time.”

“Is it safe?”

“There will be some rivers to cross, but the horses will be able to handle it.” Aveline nodded and turned her gaze to the flames underneath the small pot of boiling soup. Connor was a good navigator, an excellent one actually. She certainly trusted him with leading them through the woods more than she did herself. Yet she still needed to make absolutely sure they were going the right way in order to be rid of any doubts she had.

“Connor, have you ever been across the border before?”

“Once, though admittedly I did not travel through the frontier. I went much farther than where we are heading.”

“Where did you go?”

“Up to where the Northwest Passage is. Supposedly.”

“Does it exist?”

“From what I saw, no. There is nothing but ice, cold waters, and shipwrecks far beyond salvaging up there. But you have nothing to worry about, Aveline. I promise that I will get us to New France as quickly as I can.”

Aveline said a quiet thank you and went back to staring at the fire. That was what their nights together usually consisted of: small talk.  However their conversations, while sometimes brief and a little awkward, helped them get to know each other a little better. It showed they were more than just assassins with missions to complete. Aveline remembered when she and Connor first made the deal: she needed to get to New France to meet with a promising recruit so to thank her for convincing Prudence to join his Brotherhood, Connor offered to be her guide. Because the journey was going to be a long one, they decided to use the time to get better acquainted with one another.

But there were many things Aveline chose to keep to herself. She noticed Connor did the same and respected that. Still, it was unfortunate. Maybe they would never get to know each other, not completely at least.

She stared at her empty bowl before offering it to Connor. “May I have some more?”

“Yes, of course," he said taking it. “I suppose you like the soup, then.”

“I do, a lot. You actually surprised me, I never thought you would be that good of a cook. I’m glad that I’ve been proven wrong.”

“It is just a skill I was lucky to have picked up in the past.” Aveline smiled and stretched out her back. She looked up at the stars, breathing in the cool frontier air. Despite the occasional awkwardness between them, she couldn’t think of a better partner to travel with.

The silence was soon broken by a brief but loud yell. Connor dropped the bowl and backed away from the fire pit while holding his hand. He grit his teeth as his expression contorted into a painful grimace. Aveline snapped out of her brief daze and was by his side within seconds. 

“Connor, what happened?” She exclaimed. He didn’t answer; he didn’t even look at her. She tried to stay calm but after noticing his heavy breathing, there was no time for calmness.

When she repeated herself and once again received no answer, Aveline glanced over at the pit. She saw a bundle of tinder off to the side and assumed that as Connor was trying to keep the fire going, the flames grew and he accidentally burned himself. While he kept quiet and still, she placed both hands on his broad shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

“Here, let me see…” Connor tried to shake her off once she got too close to his injured hand. “It’s alright.” She said in a gentle tone. “Let me see.” It took some more coaxing before he allowed her to examine it. Aveline sighed in relief; thankfully the burn didn’t look too bad. Water and a bandage would have to do the trick. Reaching for her canteen, she carefully poured some onto the inflamed botch. Connor winced and let out a low hiss but was able to keep himself still.

Despite it only being a small, easily treated burn; Aveline noticed that something was still wrong as she bandaged it. Connor continued to avoid eye contact and instead kept his focus on the ground. When Aveline was done, he immediately held the hand close against his body. She could see that he was trembling.

“Connor…” Still shaking, he finally gave her a glance before turning to the empty space in front of him. 

“I am fine” was all he said. Aveline didn’t trust his words. 

“Connor, are you s-“

“Yes.”

“I just want to be cer-“

“I said I am fine!” He interrupted harshly. Aveline’s worry was quickly replaced with a different emotion: frustration.

“I’m only trying to help. Be thankful the burn is not worse.”

“To you, it may seem that way.” Connor said under his breath.

The frown on Aveline’s face lessened as she felt her stomach twist in knots. She knew that what she said was wrong and wanted to know exactly why, but didn’t want to pry or seem even more insensitive. For the time being, she left Connor alone. She thought it would better for both of them that way. 

After a long period of silence, he finally spoke up. “I…” He began softly. “I should not have yelled at you like that. You have the right to know…”

“If you don’t want to tell me, I will not force you to.”

“But I should tell you.” He took another look down at his bandaged hand and swallowed hard. 

“When I was very young, my village was attacked. I found my mother trapped in our home as it was burning. I tried so hard but I…I could not get her out in time. I was too small and too weak. She sent me away just so I could carry on living. But I was not ready to let her go so soon. I wanted her to live as well. I did not want to give up… but I was too late.”

Connor stopped himself there. He wasn’t shaking as much as before but his breathing was still very heavy. Aveline stared at him, shocked at what he told her and upset with herself. She felt like more than just a fool for what she said to him. She felt absolutely awful.

“Connor, I… I am so sorry. I did not… I had no idea-“ The words only made the pain in her stomach even worse.

“It is alright. You did not know, so it is not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I was not being careful and I must have… overreacted.”

“No, you were not overreacting and I am sorry for making assumptions. I should have thought before I spoke.” Aveline still thought that wasn’t a good enough apology. Connor said nothing as well, watching as the fire slowly died down. They stayed like that in near darkness before he said only two words to her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me with my hand… and for listening.”

Aveline felt her spirits rise a little bit as she managed a small smile. “You don’t need to thank me,” she reassured. “You are my brother and friend, after all.” Connor tensed up when he felt her touch but managed to relax once she gently rubbed his back. He felt much calmer than before, though what he really needed was a good night’s rest.

“We should go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Aveline agreed and helped him clean up. With the fire completely out, they retreated to their sleeping mats and blankets with the only light coming from the stars above them. Both waited for either of one to say goodnight until Aveline asked this instead:

“Connor… this may sound a little out of place, but I don’t think you have ever told me your birth name.” She felt odd asking him, but it was the only thing she could think of that would break whatever tension was left over between them. And it was not only that; she genuinely wanted to know what name he was born with. A couple seconds passed before she rolled onto her side, waiting for him to say something.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton… my birth name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Aveline repeated that in her head; it was a beautiful name. All she needed to do was to learn how to say it herself.

“Ra… Ra-doon-h… Radoon-ni-“ Before she could go on, Connor chuckled quietly.

“Connor is fine, Aveline. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she sighed. The painful feeling in her stomach was almost gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic but one of my personal faves. Also, I'm not as well versed with writing Aveline as I am writing Connor so please let me know if I've written her OOC ;;;


End file.
